<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unimaginable by SwanSongremix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883566">The Unimaginable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanSongremix/pseuds/SwanSongremix'>SwanSongremix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Psychological Torture, Senator Leia Organa, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Han Solo, The Force Ships It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanSongremix/pseuds/SwanSongremix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time since her disappearance, Leia had exhausted all resources to try and find Rey. For weeks, all sectors of the New Republic were on high alert; every planet on the lookout for the missing jedi. Before losing Rey, Ben's life had been full of color and light. Now it was dull and shadowed with grays.</p><p> </p><p>On a diplomatic mission, Rey goes missing, and Ben's world is turned upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey &amp; Han Solo, Rey &amp; Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Star Wars fic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a grunt, the final guard fell before Ben’s lightsaber. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked towards his father, awaiting instruction. Han had finally opened the loading bay door using his blaster. He looked towards Ben and signaled for him to follow.</p>
<p>Keeping an eye out for any further threats, the two slowly made their way towards their target: a singular containment unit that had caused quite a stir in the Senate. The New Republic had caught wind of First Order activity a week ago. The report stated that General Hux of the First Order had deployed a heavily armed convoy to escort the containment unit to an unknown location. Left with no other option, Senator Leia Organa had enlisted the help of her smuggler son and husband, along with their Wookie friend, Chewbacca, to intercept and extract the containment unit.</p>
<p>After quickly securing the cargo and boarding it on the Falcon, the two rejoin Chewie, who jumps the ship to hyperspace, and the three set a course for Chandrila. In the aftermath, Ben approached his father. “Do we know what’s in there?” He pointed to the bay doors separating them from the cargo.</p>
<p>“No idea,” Han replies. “Whatever it is, the First Order sure didn’t want it taken. Too bad for them, they underestimate us Solo men.” The two shared a roguish grin before Ben let out a long sigh. “C’mon, kid, cheer up. We got the unit. Your mom can relax. You can go home an-”</p>
<p>“Go home to an empty house,” Ben sighs.</p>
<p>“Ah, kid. You could come with me to Corellia? Help me fix up the house,” Han suggested.</p>
<p>Ben shakes his head. “I can’t. What if she gets back and I’m not there?” Han saw the tears gathering in his son’s eyes and sighed. He couldn’t imagine the pain he must be going through. Losing his wife like that. It was tearing Ben apart.</p>
<p>“Ben…” Han had no idea how to help. It had been months since Rey was documented as missing in action. Her mission had sent her to Neimoidia with the Secretary of Agriculture. Their ship was attacked by First Order sympathizers before they reached their destination. The Secretary made it out alive. No one knows what happened to Rey.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I’m fine,” Ben waved off his father’s concern.</p>
<p>He was anything but fine, they both knew it. But if there was anything Solo men were better at than smuggling, it was deflecting. “Hey, how about we crack open that unit and see what was so important to General Ginger?”</p>
<p>Ben glanced at his father. “Are we allowed to do that? I thought mom would want to have it analyzed first?”</p>
<p>“Well, your mom’s not here, and we’re on my ship. I say we take a peek,” Han grinned.</p>
<p>Ben shrugged and grabbed his blaster. The two walked through the bay door and made their way towards the cargo. Han carefully overrode the security system on the transport and signaled for Ben to ready his blaster. They had no idea what they were dealing with, better to be safe than sorry.    </p>
<p>The containment unit was dark and smelled of death. Han and Ben slowly walked forward, blasters raised. Something was off. For such a heavily guarded transport, the unit appeared almost empty. Suddenly, a shuffling sounded from the back of the unit. Both men froze. Han nodded in the direction of the noise and Ben slowly drew his flashlight. He turned it on and pointed it towards the back of the unit.</p>
<p>The light illuminated the small form of a naked woman. She was on her side, curled away from the front of the unit. Her hair was matted and her skin sallow in the shadowed lighting. There were welts and gashes all over her body. More troublesome was how emaciated she was. Ben could count all of her ribs and the vertebrae in her spine. The small body was shaking, whether from fear or the cold Ben was unsure.</p>
<p>The two men looked at each other in shock. What had they just walked into? </p>
<p>Han was the first to approach her. “Hey there. We’re not gonna hurt you. We’re with the Republic. We’re here to rescue you,” he soothed. The closer he got, the harder the body on the ground shook. Han crouched down behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright. Can you hear me?” </p>
<p>Ben couldn’t hear the whispered response.</p>
<p>Han gasped. “Oh, maker.”</p>
<p>“Dad?” Ben called.</p>
<p>“Ben, I need you to com Poe immediately. Let him know we need a medic and back up ASAP,” Han said. Ben started repeating his words into the comlink, waiting for confirmation. Ben slowly approached the two on the floor, ready to help. But he froze when Han turned the woman onto her back.</p>
<p>It couldn’t be.</p>
<p>“Rey?” Ben asked in shock.</p>
<p>Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes glazed, but it was Rey. Here. On the floor of a filthy First Order containment unit. How had this happened?  </p>
<p>He quickly fell to his knees and crawled towards her. He ignored Han’s protests and gently gathered Rey in his arms. She was so thin. He carefully cradled her to his body, sliding her onto his lap. Her eyes were unfocused, staring above them towards the ceiling. Around her neck was a tight metal collar with a blinking red light. Ben slowly reached out to touch it.</p>
<p>“Ben,” Rey croaked before Ben’s fingers made contact. Her voice was barely a whisper. Her lips were dry and cracked. When was the last time she was given water? </p>
<p>“Rey, sweetheart. I’m here. I found you,” Ben whispered. He held her body closer, burying  his face in her neck. Tears began to spill from his eyes. His wife. His poor beloved. Anger and relief battled within him. He was going to kill whoever did this to her.</p>
<p>“Ben,” she repeated. Her voice monotone. No sign of his normally excitable wife. </p>
<p>“You’re okay. I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Ben.” Confused, Ben pulled back to look at her. She still wasn’t looking at him, but as he brushed her hair back from her forehead, her body began to shiver more violently.</p>
<p>“Rey? Baby, look at me. Please,” Ben entreated. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Rey’s eyes seemed to find him. For a brief moment, Ben was filled with joy. Finally, she sees him. Until a look of confusion crossed her face, quickly replaced by fear. “No. No no no. No no no no. Not real. Please, no!” Rey began to struggle, her small frame twisting this way and that in Ben’s arms. “Please! I tried! No!” Rey’s cries echoed in the containment unit. Tears streamed down her face as she began to sob.</p>
<p>Ben held her as tightly as he dared, too afraid to hurt her in her weakened state. “Shhhh, baby it’s okay. Sweetheart, please. You’re alright.” But his soft words did little to calm his beloved. She was inconsolable. His heart broke as she continued to wail in his arms. His strong, beautiful wife had been reduced to this tearful skeleton in his arms. He thought he knew pain when she was taken from him. But now that he’s found her, his heart shatters anew. </p>
<p>Ben holds her as she cries, continuing his whispered assurances and comforts. Rey eventually falls unconscious, exerting too much energy for her broken body to keep up with. Ben openly sobs over his wife’s prone form. How long had he wished to hold her again? How many nights had he imagined seeing her beautiful face again? But not like this. He was a fool to believe she would return to him whole and well. She had been through something Ben couldn’t even fathom and it had left this fearful version of his Rey behind. But he would not give up hope. Holding her small frame in his arms, Ben vowed to fix this. He would see her through her recovery. He would protect her from anything that would ever make his strong, courageous wife feel like this again.</p>
<p>He vowed to destroy the person responsible for this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the time since her disappearance, Leia had exhausted all resources to try and find Rey. For weeks, all sectors of the New Republic were on high alert; every planet on the lookout for the missing jedi. Ben still remembers the phantom pain he had experienced when their connection had closed off.</p><p>He had jolted awake in bed, a cold sweat breaking out over his body, feeling as if his world had been thrown off its axis. He didn’t understand what he was feeling. In his panic, he instinctively reached out to Rey through their bond and--nothing. There was nothing. The bond was murky like the ponds of Naboo, as if Rey’s mind had been submerged. She wasn’t dead, he would have known if she was, but she certainly wasn’t present. It left a disgusting, slimy feeling in his psyche. Whatever this was, it wasn’t natural. No thoughts or feelings. Not even a tune stuck in her head. Everything that made this life-force Rey was gone.</p><p>As the months went on, any hope of Rey’s return slowly faded. A vigil was held in the Senate to honor the treasured jedi, who many had entrusted their lives to. Rey was a beloved fixture of the Senate, a symbol of strength and compassion, in a room dominated by the harsh realities of the galaxy. For years, she had served as head of Leia Organa’s personal security, under whom she was directed on missions beneficial to the Senate. From settling land disputes in Utapau to providing aid to civilians in Ryloth, Rey was always proud to do her part in rehabilitating the galaxy. She had played bodyguard for multiple council members on diplomatic excursions, and was always prepared to protect those in need of her services.</p><p>Lesser known to many were the covert operations she commanded, which had led her to work with Senator Organa’s son: Ben. He remembers their first mission together. He and his father, Han, were the best smugglers in the galaxy, and the Senate knew it. Every once in a while, the two were recruited to extract or intercept various exchanges that were deemed concerning by the Senate. On one such mission, the two were assigned to accompany Rey to her homeland of Jakku, where notorious gangster, Unkar Plutt, was said to be hoarding dangerous Imperial weaponry. Ben will never forget how intimidated he was by Rey. She was sassy and fierce and constantly contradicting him. The two fought like cats and dogs, at first. But soon, there was no denying how amazed Ben was by this beautiful warrior. While her tongue could be sharp, her hands could be gentle when tending others’ wounds. She was loyal and understanding and never afraid to speak her mind. She was a bright light that called to every piece of Ben’s soul.</p><p>He had tried to fight it at first. This connection he had felt being forged between them. He had spent his entire life suppressing his Force abilities, choosing to ignore the power that lived within him, lest it corrupt him as he knew it had his grandfather. But with Rey, there was no fear of the dark. Her soul shone so brightly, illuminating everything it touched. Rey eventually discovered his Force sensitivity and made it her personal mission to help him hone his abilities. With her guidance, Ben learned not to fear the Force, but to embrace it. He discovered that it was possible to ignore the call of both the light and dark side and merely exist in the gray. The longer the two spent in each other’s company, the stronger their bond became. Ben’s uncle, and Rey’s master, Luke, had been shocked by the strength of the Force-bond they shared; claiming that the two were a dyad in the Force. Soulmates, in every sense of the term.</p><p>The pair had already come to a similar conclusion. The love Ben felt for Rey was incomparable. She was his friend, his lover, his confidant. It was no shock when the two made their relationship public, as they had been practically joined at the hip since returning from that first mission a year prior. They wed a week later, a smile on both of their faces. When neither were out traversing the galaxy, they spent their days in their Coruscant loft, enjoying fleeting moments of domesticity before the next mission separated them. But Ben never felt lonely, even with the distance. They had learned how to communicate through their bond, sometimes even going so far as to project themselves to each other through the Force. </p><p>After their bond went mute, Ben spiraled. He drank and raged and sobbed deep, harrowing cries in the privacy of their loft. He had tried to assist in the search, at first. But it was unanimously agreed that with Ben’s fragile mental state, it would be best for him to stay behind. So he holed himself up at home and slipped further into his depression. He spent hours calling to Rey through their bond, only to receive the same murky silence. He was surrounded by her essence. Their shared space filled with little trinkets and pictures that served to remind Ben of what he lost. For a brief, fleeting moment, Ben thought it would have been better if she were dead. But his mind instantly recoiled at the thought. She wasn’t dead, of that he was certain. If she were dead, he wouldn’t feel such pain. If she were dead, he would still be able to sense her through their bond. She wasn’t dead, but she just wasn’t there.</p><p>It was Finn, of all people, that was able to “pull his head out of his ass,” as they say. He encouraged Ben to clean himself up and reminded him that Rey was still alive. She was still alive, and as long as that remained the truth, there was still a chance of finding her. He told him that Rey would be disappointed in how poorly Ben had been taking care of himself. He came over every day and forced Ben out of the house. Forced him to train with him and Poe. Forced him to socialize and eat and live again. All the while telling him that he was only doing it for Rey. “If she gets back and you’re dead, she’ll kill me,” he said seriously.</p><p>Eventually, Ben learned how to navigate this new, Rey-less reality. He trained, he ate, he went on missions with Han. He did all the things that were expected of him, but he found no joy in it. Before losing Rey, his life had been full of color and light. Now it was dull and shadowed with grays. There was no one to come home to. No one that would ever fill the Rey shaped hole in his life. He missed having her voice in his head and her hand in his. He missed her. Every day, he missed her.</p><p>Until now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have not forgotten about this fic! I'm just slow...Anyway, here's a little bit of Rey pov for y'all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben’s not quite sure what happens next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He later learns that Poe and his crew escorted the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span> back to Chandrila. He vaguely remembers Han and Chewie holding him down while emergency medi-droids attempted to extract Rey from his arms. He doesn’t remember landing or entering the medcenter. He doesn’t remember Poe or Finn’s tears as they saw their friend lying small and pale on her sickbed. All he knows is that he has to stay with Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two are finally left alone, Ben removes any distance between himself and his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enters a trance-like state, quietly cradling her while he searches the Force for their bond. Even though she was right there on his lap, he still couldn’t mentally connect with her. He had his suspicions that the collar currently choking her was the cause of the block. The medics had agreed not to remove the collar until tech specialists could analyze it, afraid that removing it could have adverse effects on Rey. She had to be sedated after their first attempts at removing it, the smallest movement causing pain to ripple through her body. No one was certain what the collar’s function was, but they all knew it was nothing good. Han had to talk Ben down from attacking the medical staff after that stunt. He had never felt so out of control. Logic had completely flown out the window. From the moment they had found her in that transport unit, Ben had gone completely feral. The only thing occupying his mind was Rey’s protection. He had one job, and that was to protect Rey. He had failed once, and he would be damned if he failed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late, moonlight filtering through the transparisteel windows and illuminating the room. Rey’s not sure when she fell asleep, but movement beside her makes her snap awake. She was greeted by the image of her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he rumbled in a sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew this game. Judging by the soft bed and the warm sheets, Rey determined that she was in another simulation. She would get a small reprieve from the torture and humiliation, only to have her fantasy destroyed by having to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> suffer the same fate, if not worse. She was so tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snoke had done a really good job with this one. He looked almost exactly like Ben. His hair was a little longer than she remembered, and there were dark circles under his eyes, but otherwise, it was almost an exact replica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sweetheart. How’re you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was new. How was she feeling? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the illusions Snoke created were immediately recognizable. They never held the warmth that was in her Ben’s eyes. They were blunt and callous in their speech. The voice wasn’t deep enough, or the moles were displaced. A few times, she had been so tired that she let herself believe that one of the imperfect creations was her Ben. She would pretend for as long as she could until the scene was twisted into something of nightmares. She couldn’t remember how many times she watched Ben be collared, tortured, and degraded. She’s seen him gutted and bleeding out while her hands were shackled behind her. She’s witnessed his eyes turn gold as he was consumed by the power of the dark side. She has watched him kill and be killed. Each iteration worse than the next. But this was new. He had never been so soft in any of her other visions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crease appeared between his brows. “Baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, her shaking hand reached out and touched his chest. She stared at her hand in concentration for a few moments. If this really was Ben, she would be able to feel him. She just had to focus. Ben silently observed her, watching the wheels turning in her mind, but unable to decipher what she was thinking. After a while, her face evened out into a mask of resignation. She looked up at him with a sad smile, while tears pooled in her eyes. The hand on his chest slid up to cup his cheek, her thumb stroking back and forth. Ben smiled back, huffing a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much, sweetheart.” He pulled her closer to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears began to run down her cheek. “I miss you, too,” she whispered hoarsely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, baby,” he assured as a hand rubbed comforting circles into her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you were,” she mumbled. If it was really Ben, she’d be able to feel him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> him in the Force. But her suspicions were proving true. This couldn’t be Ben. Just another cruel trick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben startled back. He stared at her, so many questions behind his eyes. “Rey, what are you talking about? You’re safe now, we got you out. We’re working on getting that collar off. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the first time a vision had mentioned the collar. In all of simulations that Snoke had put her through, the collar had never been brought up, forgotten in the mayhem that usually ensues. Reminding her of the collar would have ruined the effect. Would have reminded her immediately where she was. Since being activated, the collar had completely cut her off from the Force. It had been like losing an important sense. She may as well have been blind or deaf. Rey had no idea how the collar actually works. She had tried many times to take it off, but had been met with the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced, like a lightning bolt straight to her spine. Why would Snoke openly mention the collar so early into this illusion?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes narrowed. “Sweetheart, where do you think you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was once again taken aback. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey, this is important. Where do you think you are. Honest answer only.” He cupped her face in his large hands and gently stroked his thumbs across her cheek bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” Rey stuttered. Is this a trick? There’s no way this is actually happening. It may be out of the ordinary, but she wouldn’t put it past a creature such as Snoke to break whatever will she had left with another cruel farce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing her distress, Ben pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “It’s okay. Take a breath. I’m not mad. You’re okay,” he quietly chanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Rey was hit with a barrage of memories. The containment unit. Han’s face. Big arms scooping her off the floor. Crying, sobbing, screaming into a familiar, broad chest. The medcenter. Pain, so much pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t touch it. Stop. Please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben’s voice shouting for them to stop. To leave. Ben holding her….</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” Rey gasps. She looks at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks at him. His hair was a little longer than she remembered, and there were dark circles under his eyes, but it really was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben. Her husband. He had truly come for her. She truly hoped this wasn’t Snoke’s doing. If it was, she knew in her heart that it would break her. “Oh, Maker! Is it really you? Please,” she sobbed, “Please, let this be real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s real, Rey. I promise,” Ben assured, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “Sweetheart, I’ve been so lost without you. I never gave up. You have to understand I never gave up. None of us did. We tried so hard, and then dad and I found you completely by mistake.” The tears were slowly falling down his long face. “Baby, what did they do to you? You were so out of it. Even now…” He pulled her into his chest. “It doesn’t matter. I’m never losing you again, I just can’t, Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husband and wife lay there, tears mingling on their shared blanket. Rey curled further into his chest, re-memorizing the strength of his arms and the smell of him. She had never truly had a home of her own until Ben. Laying in his arms like this? This was coming home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door roused the couple just as the morning sun was peeking through the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben sat up in bed when his mother, Finn, Poe, and his father filtered into the room. Behind them, Ben recognized Kaydel Ko Connix, Leia’s head of the technology division, and her small team of experts. A tense energy settled into the room as Kaydel’s team came closer, datapads in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to Ben, Rey stirred at the noise. He watched as her eyes slowly opened, the haze of sleep still clinging to her visage. She blinked twice, taking in the mixed group of friends and strangers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Rey tensed and lept from the bed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She screamed. Ben watched in horror as she ripped out the IV lines connected to her arms in her haste to escape. She scrambled her way to a small corner of the room and immediately fell into a fetal position, face pushed towards the floor. Her skinny arms went up around her head and her small frame began to rock back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” Ben jumped out of bed and ran to her side. “Back off!” He shouted as the group of intruders advanced. He didn’t need their help. Ben slowly lowered himself onto the floor next to Rey. “Sweetheart, you’re okay. Remember what we talked about last night? You’re safe. I’m right here.” She slowly raised her face from the floor, a look of horror on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get behind me!” Her bony hands gripped his bicep, putting all of her effort into moving him. “You can’t have him!” Rey roared at Kaydel’s team. “Stay back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben gently pried her small hands from his arm. “Rey, look at me. Rey!” Her eyes quickly darted between him and the group in front of her. “Rey, I promise they won’t hurt you.” Ben’s mind raced, trying to think of some way to calm his wife. To show her that they meant no harm. “Finn?” Ben looked over at his wife’s oldest friend. “Come over here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded and slowly crept forward. Rey’s breathing was erratic, her eyes trained on Kaydel’s team. But all of the air in her lungs seemed to leave her body when her eyes landed on Finn. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finn,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, peanut,” Finn greeted with a watery smile. He slowly lowered himself to his knees directly in front of her. “Rey, you gotta listen to Ben. You’re totally safe here. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rey whispered. “Why you?” Her hands reached out to gingerly touch his face. “Why now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey?” Ben watched as his wife’s eyes clouded, vacantly staring at Finn’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she moaned. “Please, stop. Please.” Tears were slipping quickly down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben removed her hands from Finn’s face and angled her body to face him. “Rey, look at me. Whatever you think is happening right now is not real. I’m real. Finn’s real. Please, sweetheart, look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her teary gaze seemed to follow his voice. Eventually, a glimmer of clarity showed in her eyes. “Ben?” She whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sweetheart. It’s me,” he encouraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” she said in a small voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was surprised there was any piece of his heart left to shatter, but the pain in his chest confirmed that there was. “I know, baby, I know.” He gathered her close and swayed them back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head cradled in the crook of his neck, Ben held her as she calmed. After some time, Rey cleared her throat. “Status update?” came her hesitant voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben let out a weak laugh. It was an old joke between them. The first time Ben had told her that he loved her had been on a mission to D’Qar. She had been requesting a status update, and he had cheekily told her his location, his most recent activity, and the state of his heart. Since then, “status update” was their way of requesting to know what the other was thinking. Sometimes, all they could get from their Force bond was a confusing mix of emotions, making verbal communication a necessity. Besides, Rey loved hearing him confess his love out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in Chandrila,” he sniffled. “This will be our third day here. My father and I found you in a First Order containment unit. We took you straight to this planet’s best medcenter. All of our friends and family have been waiting to see you. I have not left your side.” He completed his list with: “I love you more than you can possibly comprehend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small sob escaped from Rey. “I’m really here?” She asked timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are,” he said as he smoothed her hair back with his large palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” Leia quietly said, “I am so sorry for not giving you more warning. We didn’t mean to cause such a fuss.” His mother looked genuinely repentant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben waved her off, still cuddling Rey close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaydel spoke up from beside Leia, “My team and I wanted to get a quick scan of the collar for further analysis. We also need to check on Rey’s vitals and ask a few questions now that she’s awake, if that’s alright with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben glanced down at Rey. She still clung to his shirt, but she maintained eye contact with him. Out of instinct, Ben reached for their bond, hoping to get a nonverbal answer, but was disappointed to find the connection still suppressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He searched Rey’s eyes, trying to convey his reassurance. “I’ll be here the whole time. You’re safe, I promise,” he whispered. She gave a tiny nod. Addressing the room he said, “Okay, but let me get her back on the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben slowly helped Rey off the floor and gently led her back to the medical bed. A med droid wheeled towards the couple and began reattaching the lines Rey had torn off in her earlier panic. She was still tense, her eyes trained on Kaydel’s team in distrust. One of her small hands was still balled into a fist in Ben’s shirt. Again, he wondered what horrors Rey had been exposed to that would cause such a reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the med droid had finished, Kaydel stepped forward with a device that she used to scan the area of Rey’s neck held by the collar. Rey sucked in a sharp breath as the scanner lit up, practically vibrating in her effort to keep herself from running. Ben ran a hand soothingly across her shoulder, silently reminding her that he was still with her. The device gave a shrill sound, signaling the end of the scan. Kaydel stepped back and began typing information into her data pad. After a few silent moments, a small figure approached the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Rey. My name is Dr. Kalonia,” the woman said kindly. “I’m going to do a quick study of your vitals, and then I have a few questions I need you to answer.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still haven't forgotten this one!</p><p>Thank you to anyone who has left kudos or feedback, it is very much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>